


Playdates

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), Team LWZ, 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Jaehyun is Rubin's BABY don't @ me, M/M, Protective Parents, and Junghoon is Sungho's lil baby too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: The one where Rubin had a boy named Jaehyun at a very young age and how he meets another young father Sungho, the father of Jaehyun's future best friend.





	Playdates

**Author's Note:**

> My first work with all of the team lwz boys! And of course it ended up being a parents AU  
> I hope you like this!

_"Where do you see yourself in_ _5 years_ _?”_

Such a test and interview question, Rubin remembers when he was first asked that, it was a filler question in a test for a subject he can’t recall back in high school. He didn’t need to think much about the answer, quickly writing down something along the lines of finishing his studies and a work waiting for him or what not.

Never would have he predicted that 5 years later he would be holding his own child, his flesh and blood, in his arms as the baby’s mother cried and wailed that she couldn’t do it, that she couldn’t hold  _it._

He couldn’t say he was surprised with Seunghee's decision, her expression the day she had called him asking for them to meet at his apartment when he was done with classes after 3 months of not knowing a thing about her after their passionate and intoxicated encounter in a motel close to the club they had gone with their friends made it clear she didn’t desire what was growing inside her.

Rubin just knew he couldn’t agree to what her cold eyes suggested, the unspoken option was something he would never agree to. He trusted they could make ends meet, their families may not approve, the society may point fingers and frown, but he didn’t care.

Seunghee’s parents were against Rubin’s decision, they didn’t want their only child to become a parent so young, no when she was still studying and doing so well with it, no when her baby’s father didn’t love her just like she didn’t love him. Thankfully, Seunghee’s guilt and morale was stronger, the meeting they had with Rubin’s parents making her feel more confident.

Because Rubin’s parents had been supportive, they promised to help any way possible, they would take care of Seunghee’s doctor bills just like the baby’s if needed, they wanted them both to continue studying. 

They would put the baby on adoption, was the decision made when both families meet.

But when Rubin held his own son, he knew he couldn’t allow anyone to take him away from him.

Seunghee moved away soon after, she had gotten accepted into exchange program and took the opportunity to run away. Seunghee’s parents never reached out to Rubin, not caring about their grandchild at all, in their eyes his son didn’t exist.

His mom moved into his apartment, turning the study into her own room as his became the baby’s too. She would babysit for him when he had to leave for school or needed to study with complete attention. The rest of Rubin’s days were full of his baby son, of his baby Jaehyun.

Rubin graduated, with good enough grades for his dad to employ him at the family business, the one he has always known he is supposed to inherit. He knows his position is privileged, never did he have to worry if his son would experience hunger and him quitting school to take care of his baby was never an option. 

Jaehyun was an angel, not even when he was a baby did he cause much trouble for Rubin or his grandparents, the three members of Jaehyun's small family always showered him with love and attention and so he was a very happy child, when he started going into kindergarten his teacher had nothing but praise to say about him to Rubin, he made friends left and right.

That’s why Rubin can’t believe when he answers a phone call from his son’s teacher, asking him to stay for a brief meeting because of something his baby boy had done in school that day. Rubin is confused and worried to say the least. 

He feels nervous when he arrives at the school, not being greeted with the usual sight of his son running amid the other kids and towards him making him even antsier. He nods to the parents he walks by as he makes his way inside, his heart beating faster and faster the closer he gets to his son’s classroom.

Through the window on the door he sees his son and another smaller boy sitting down on a couple of small chairs positioned in front of the teacher’s desk where their teacher stands by, he opens the door and both kids turn their heads towards his direction just like the teacher does.

_“_ _Daddy_ _!”_

   
Jaehyun calls out, his voice filled with relief and at the same time he can hear how nervous he is. The boy stands up from his seat and runs towards him, hugging his leg as he always does and Rubin of course smiles down at him before he squats down to be at his eye level, reaching with one hand to brush his soft hair with care and studying his face quickly, he sees the telltale signs of tears, the puffy eyes and still runny nose.

_“Good afternoon Rubin,”_

   
His attention is snapped to the teacher that greets him, the younger male smiling at him with the same softness he always wears on his expression, a fitting feature for his profession. Rubin stands up straight and takes his son’s hand in his, going to sit down in front of the desk, Jaehyun on his small chair and Rubin next to him on a proper sized one.

_“I know how busy you are Rubin, but I’ll have to ask you to wait a little longer,_ _Junghoon’s_ _father called to say he would be late,”_    


That is when Rubin turns to look at the other kid, the smaller boy sitting next to his son that is staring right in front of him as if his teacher’s desk was the most interesting thing to look at. He looks so small Rubin’s heart melts a little.

_“It’s ok_ _Jinwoo_ _, I know it's not the best occasion, but we can catch up while we wait,”_

   
Jinwoo’s eyes brighten up and he nods his head, agreeing they should take the chance. Before they can start talking, he goes to a shelf and takes out a box of crayons and some sheets of paper, both boys turning in his direction at the familiar noise and the sight makes Rubin chuckle. Jinwoo takes the materials to the closest table and tells them to draw something for their father’s, both boys quickly nodding.

Minutes pass by and it’s not like Rubin doesn’t enjoy talking to his son’s teacher, they had actually become friends at some point –Jinwoo would sometimes even take care of Jaehyun when Rubin was unable to leave work on time- but just like Jinwoo had said, Rubin is busy, he needs to finish preparing for tomorrow’s meeting, a pretty important one even, yet he has to wait for Junghoon’s father to show himself.

Jinwoo can notice Rubin’s patience is running out and he reaches to put his hand on Rubin’s shoulder, his fingers a comforting grip. He opens his mouth about to say something, maybe another apology or something else but Rubin doesn’t get to listen as the classroom door opens.

Junghoon’s father walks in, his soft orange dyed hair a mess, his cat like eyes looking first at Jinwoo then at Rubin and then at Jinwoo’s hand that still rests on top of Rubin’s shoulder but just as quickly he looks away finally finding his son, the small boy staying on his seat with the red crayon in his fist.

_“_ _Sungho-shi_ _! I’m glad you’re here, we’ve been waiting for you!”_

Jinwoo’s voice is friendly as always and Rubin forgets for a moment this is not a friendly meeting, Jinwoo asked both of them to come because something happened related to their children. Sungho nods his head mumbling a low apology for being late, something about his car not wanting to cooperate or something. Jinwoo calls for the boys to sit down too and they all make their way to their seats, Rubin having to resist the urge to sit Jaehyun on his lap instead when he sees how nervous he looks.

It’s when Sungho sits down that Rubin quickly looks at him from the top to the bottom, noticing how casual he is dressed in blue jeans, a pair of red sneakers and a long-sleeved black top, a couple of bracelets adorning his wrist. A striking difference from Rubin who is still wearing a complete suit, even his tie is still done.

_“I’ll just jump right into it ok? I asked both of you to come because_ _Jaehyun_ _and_ _Junghoon_ _had a fight today,”_

Both father’s eyes widen, a part of them having expected it but neither truly thinking it would be the case. Their boys stare at the floor unable to glance at either their parents or their teacher.

_“Both of them refused to tell me what caused it and I think they’ll be able to tell you why they started fighting,”_

It doesn’t take much coaxing, Rubin just needs to turn towards his son and to say his name with a serious tone for him to open his mouth, going on and on about how Junghoon had been mean to him, this making the smaller boy try to make himself even smaller.

_“I’m sure there must be a reason for_ _Junghoon_ _to have reacted like that,”_

Sungho speaks up interrupting Jaehyun who had been explaining how Junghoon had thrown his toys off the table. Rubin glares at him before he can stop himself, how dare he insinuate Jaehyun had provoked this? His boy was sweet and a social butterfly, there was no way he would have actively harassed the smaller boy.

Jinwoo lifts his hands up as if trying to stop a fight, his eyes looking at Rubin worried he may snap at the other father. Junghoon nods his little head and his father turns towards him, asking him why he had done it.

_“He wouldn’t leave me alone...”_

Junghoon’s small voice is quickly drowned out by Jaehyun’s offended outburst. The reason of their fight finally making sense at least in Rubin’s eyes.

_“Because you don’t want to play me!”_

Before he can stop it a chuckle escapes Rubin, both adults turning to him confused as to what is there to laugh about. Rubin reaches to brush his son’s hair with adoration, the boy turning to him with teary eyes and an adorable pout on his lips.

_“He just wants to be_ _Junghoon’s_ _friend, but I guess_ _Junghoon_ _rejected him one too many times for him to take,”_

Sungho takes a deep breath, a small smile appearing on his thin lips as he turns to look at his son. Jinwoo’s lips form a perfect circle as he slowly nods in agreement, the dots connecting inside his head.

_“_ _Hoonie_ _why don’t you try to be friends with_ _Jaehyun_ _?”_

Junghoon shrugs at his father’s question, his cheeks gaining a cute pink hue that makes Rubin want to squish his round cheeks. The boy is clearly shy and Jaehyun had been to forceful for him and so he had reacted the way he did, knowing his son Rubin knows Jaehyun must have tried to form a friendship too much.

_“Come on_ _Hoonie_ _, you told me yesterday you wanted to make friends after we moved here,”_

There’s a tinge of vulnerably on Sungho’s voice, clear concern for his child that Rubin decides to ignore the first impression the other had on him and he puts on an amicable smile on his face, the one he has perfected over the years to the point not even himself can find fake.

_“_ _Jaehyun_ _would love to be his friend, we can organize a couple playdates for them I’m sure?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I won't drop this I promise!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me @Mapachiii


End file.
